Meet Deadly Dani
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Deadly Dani tried hurting the Wasabi Warriors, but failed. What happens a year later. Can Dani earn back Jack's trust? LOVE TRIANGLE KimxJackxOC
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello! This is my third Kickin It Fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

_**Prologue  
Jack's**_** POV**

_Run!_ That's all my mind told me. We had to catch this psycho. He trashed the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, vandalized Kim's and my locker, and tried killing me with a broken door.

"Jack! We got him!" Eddie yelled. He and Jerry came around the corner with a hooded figure. Kim, Milton, and I ran up to him.

"Okay. Time to find out who this psycho is. He messed with my hair. That's not good!" Kim yelled. I had to pull her back from killing the guy. The kid was really struggling.

"Ready guys?" I said. We all nodded and I pulled back the hood. We all gasped. Standing in front of us was Danielle Kwon, one of the sneakiest and least likely to be the culprit. She was also known as Deadly Dani. Her straight hair came down from under the hood. She smiled.

"Caught me? Huh? Nice try," she said. Then Dani twisted Eddie and Jerry's arms and sent them flying. I let go of Kim and she went charging, but Dani blocked her and sent her flying too. Milton was no help, he just ran away. "I was afraid it would come down to us Jack. I was supposed to be the best in that dojo! I WAS!" She yelled. Yep. Dani was defiantly crazy.

"Look Dani. I don't want to hurt y-" but before I could finish, she threw a punch at me. I shook my head and dodged the next punch. It was defiantly an even match. Before she could kick me, two arms grabbed her.

"We'll take it from here kids," an officer said. "Danielle Kwon. What are we going to do with you?" he said to Dani. She looked at us.

"This isn't over. I'll get you. I'LL BE BACK!" she yelled and was taken away.

* * *

_**A/N: So this was the prologue. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**One Year Later  
**__**Jack's**_** POV**

It was a year after the Deadly Dani accident. All of us except for Eddie were hanging at the dojo. Jerry was still a little depressed because I think he had some feelings toward Dani before she went all crazy. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" He asked. We all groaned. Jerry asked us that every week. Before we could give him the usual no, Eddie came running in.

"GUYS! HIDE YOURSELVES! DEADLY DANI IS BACK!" He yelled. We all looked at Eddie in shock.

"D-d-deadly Dani?" I asked. Eddie nodded. I couldn't believe it. I thought she went to a mental hospital. "Okay guys," I said after releaving from the shock. "We have to keep our guards up. Dani is most likely looking for revenge or something. That means she's deadlier than ever," I said. The gang nodded.

"No I'm not," a voice said from the doorway. We all turned around. Jerry and Milton screamed. Deadly Dani, the same small Asian girl, was standing at the door. She looked a little different. Her hair wasn't pin straight anymore. It was wavy. She looked a little more matured too. She didn't seem to twitch. "Miss me?" Deadly Dani said.

"Deadly Dani?" Jerry said in a high voice. Dani groaned.

"It's just Dani now. Not Deadly Dani," she complained. I walked up to her.

"Why are you here Dani?" I asked looking at her. She just smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to destroy you. I changed. Plus, I'm on probation," she replied.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I'm at this dump because of my community service. I work here now."

"This isn't a dump."

"It's the reason I was sent to juvie!" She yelled back. Rudy came out of his office. When he saw Dani, he stopped. Then he put on a smile.

"Dani! Nice to see you again!" he said in a perky voice.

"Whatever," she said and walked into the office with him.

* * *

_**Dani's**_** POV**

I walked into the office and sat down in a chair. Nothing changed since I was here. It was still a dump. Jack walked in with Rudy. Rudy explained the procedure on how I would have to come right after school and how I had to clean up after everyone. The basics.

"And Jack here is going to be in charge of you," he said. Jack and I both looked at him.

"What?" we both yelled as we got up from out seats. Rudy looked scared for a moment, then he calmed down.

"Jack is my best student. I can trust him to take care of a delinquent like you," he said. Great. I was the delinquent. Jack stormed out of the office. I slumped in my chair. Great. Just great.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

I walked out of the office and slammed the door. Unbelievable. I was in charge of girl who tried to kill me! "Are you okay Jack?" Kim asked. Everyone looked at me.

"No. I'm not okay. I'm in charge of Deadly Dani," I explained. Everyone was quiet until Dani stormed out of the office and walked out. Rudy came out of his office.

"What did you say to her?" Milton asked. Rudy shrugged.

"All I said was 'see you tomorrow!'. Then she just stormed out!" Rudy said. We all looked out the door. Dani was defiantly deadly and a handful.

* * *

**_The Next Day  
Dani's_ POV**

I walked up to my locker. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care. I ignored all the stares and took out my books. I could sense that someone was walking up behind me, but I ignored it. "Hey Dani," a voice called. Kim.

"What do you want Kim?" I said harshly, still not looked at her.

"All I wanted to say was hey and that we have first period together. Maybe I can help you find-"

I turned around. "Look. I'm not the new girl. I've been to this school before, so I know my way. I know your trying to be nice, but I don't want it. Got it? Good." I slammed my locker door and headed to first period.

It seemed like all the Wasabi Warriors had the same first period. I took my seat all the way in the back. This was going to be fun.

Everything the teacher was talking about was review. I didn't really listen because I already knew it. That's how school went. I sat in the library during lunch. I'd rather die than eat cafeteria food. No one would be my partner in gym. I was totally fine with that. I liked being the loner.

After school, I headed for the dojo. No one was there when I got there. Maybe I was early. There wasn't anything to clean and I think Rudy was out, so I decided to do what I love best. Karate.

I picked up a bow staff and started doing a bow routine. Then I started beating up some punch dummies senseless. I forgot how much I loved karate. After one last kick, the head of the dummy came off. It flew across the room and landed in the hands of Jack Brewer.

I quickly turned around and put all the dummies away. Jack looked at me for a second with a face of shock.

"You're karate got a lot better. You've improved since last time," he said. I shrugged. The last time we fought was that night I went crazy. "You should really join the dojo." I stopped and turned to him.

"I made that mistake before. I'm never going to join this place. This is a place for losers. If I actually want to win, I would join the Black Dragons," I said and walked into the locker rooms to clean up.

Of course I didn't really mean it. Jack knew that. The Black Dragons were a bunch of idiots who had nothing better to do except just go around and pound people to pulp. Bulkheads. But maybe there was a chance for me to improve my karate with them...

* * *

**_A/N: Hi there! Obviously, Dani is one of this bad-ass girls just trying to fit in. I hope you liked the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything yet! Let's continue!**_

* * *

**_Dani's_ POV**

I was putting my books back into my locker. It was time for lunch. Everyone's eyes were still on me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I must have not been paying attention, because I dropped one of my books.

"That was a close one," a voice said to me. I turned to see a guy holding my book. He smiled at me and handed the book over. I snatched. I never saw him before. After closing my locker, I walked away. "Hey wait!" The boy ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"I'm Carson. Carson Hunter." He stuck out his hand. I ignored it.

"Dani Kwon," I replied. Carson smiled again.

"I've heard of you. You just came here. Didn't you? Wanna eat lunch together?" he asked. I thought for a minute. This guy seemed nice.

"You do karate?" I asked. He stared at me.

"What?" Carson asked.

"Do. You. Do. Karate?" I asked again. Carson gave me one of his smiles again and nodded.

"At the Black Dragons," he said. Perfect. I needed some karate help and there was no way I was going to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

I looped my arm into Carson's and smiled. "Okay. Let's go then!" I said.

* * *

**_Jack's_ POV**

"Do you think Dani's even going to make it through?" Eddie asked. We all shrugged. It was lunch. Well, it was mostly free period because the food wasn't exactly edible.

"Speaking of Dani, there she is," Kim said pointing to the door. We turned and all our jaws dropped. It was Dani, but she was with Carson. Carson Hunter, the cheater! (not cheetah) The two sat with the other Black Dragons and Dani was actually smiling and laughing for once. What was going on with those two?

"I'll be right back guys," I said and walked over to her table. Dani must have have sensed me coming because she stopped smiling. Carson noticed her smile gone and turned around. He glared at me.

"Brewer" he said.

"Hunter" I replied back. "Come on Dani. You shouldn't be hanging out with these guys." Dani just looked down.

"I can take care of myself, Jack" she said and went back talking to a girl from the Black Dragons.

"You heard what she said. She can take care of herself. Now leave," one of the guys said. I gave up and walked back to my table.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

I looked over at Dani. Before she went crazy, we used to be the best of friends, but now she changed. It was as if we never knew each other. I remembered her pin straight hair with brown highlights, floral skirt, and blouse she would wear. Dani used to be a cheerleader with me and would greet everyone with a smile, but while she was gone, she traded her highlights for blood red dipped dyed waved hair, black clothes, cartilage piercings, and black combat boots. She changed.

"You okay Kim?" Jack asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah. Just thinking," I replied with a smile.

"We better get going to class," Milton said and we all got up to leave. I glanced once at Dani. She was looking at me, but quickly looked away.

* * *

_**Dani's**_** POV**

After last period, Carson walked me to my locker. "So Dani. I was wondering if you wanted to come over the my dojo later," he said. I thought it about for a bit. I couldn't tell him that I was at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Ummm sure," I replied. "But ummm... I've got something to do, so when I'm done, I'll head over." He nodded and walked off. As he left, I big smile came across my face. I knew I was pretty much using Carson, but he was a nice kid.

"Spill it. Why are you hanging with Carson?" A voice said behind me.

"Drop it, Brewer. He's a cool guy and I like hanging with him" I snared to the long haired black belt.

"He's not a 'cool' guy. He's a bad guy! You should be hanging with him!" he almost yelled. People were starting to stare at us.

"You don't need to be so protective. You're not my dad and I can take care of myself! No need to be jealous!" I yelled back. I wasn't exactly sure why I said Jack was jealous, but it definitely also caught him off guard.

"I'm not jealous! You're just being childish and immature! You, Danielle Kwon, need to grow up!" That really blew me up.

"JACKSON BREWER! YOU ARE THE CHILDISH AND IMMATURE ONE! I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO PUNCH OR KICK YOU RIGHT NOW!" Everyone was staring at us. Jack looked at me stunned. I slammed the locker, gave him slap, and walked out.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

She slapped me. Actually slapped me! After Dani walked out, everyone went back to their usual business. "Are you okay, Jack?" Kim came up from behind. I put on a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We better get to the dojo. Let's go," I said, took Kim's hand, (I swore I saw a blush come across her face) and we walked out.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

Jack was actually holding my hand! I smiled. As we walked into the dojo, Dani walked out of the office. Her eyes find their way to Jack's and mine hands. She quickly looked away and started sweeping the floor with her broom. As she swept, Rudy came out of his office.

"Dani? Is there something you'd like to Jack?" he asked. Dani looked down and mumbled something. Jack seemed a little amused by this,

"What was that Dani? I didn't hear you," he said. I looked back at Dani. She was not amused.

"I said I was sorry you jerk!" She yelled. Dani put the broom away and walked out.

"Dani!" I called. "Where are you going?" She turned around.

"Away from here," she yelled and walked off.

* * *

_**Dani's**_** POV**

Jack the Jerk. That was better than Deadly Dani. I hated him more than anything in the world at the moment. I wasn't sure where I was walking, but I ended up in front of the Black Dragon Dojo. Carson must have noticed me because he smiled at waved at me. I waved back, and he motioned me inside.

"Hey Carson!" I greeted as I walked in. All the Black Dragons stopped what they were doing an looked over at me. The boys were smiling and giving me small waves at me as I walked back. Was I really liked like that? I walked up to Carson.

"Hey Dani. Maybe we should get out of here and get something to eat."

"Yeah. I'd like that," I replied and smiled. Carson took my hand and we walked out to Circus Burger.

* * *

"So I told the guy, just walk it off. The blood won't stain your shirt!" Carson said as he told me some of his stories. I laughed.

"Where do you get these stories?" I asked. This time Carson laughed.

"Let's just say I've seen a lot of things, but I've never met a girl who actually enjoyed them," he said. Carson smiled at me. I smiled back. Brewer was definitely wrong. Carson was a really nice guy.

Carson checked his watch. "Whoa! Look at the time! It's almost 10. I think we should get going," he said. It was already 10 o' clock? Wow. Time did pass by really fast.

"Awww. I was really enjoying this," I complained. Carson laughed.

"Maybe we could hang out on Friday. I know this awesome party we can go to. What do you say?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. A part of me was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, but the other side was saying _go for it! _I smiled at Carson.

"It's a date!" I answered.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

"So what do you say, Jack? You wanna go to the party with us tonight?" Randy asked. Randy was part of my skateboarding group. We were hanging out at Falafel Phil's. The warrior's all had something going on, so I decided to meet up with Randy.

"I don't know man. Where's it at?" I asked. Randy checked his phone for the invite.

"It's at Mika's place," he said.

"Mika? As in Phil's niece?"

Randy nodded. I thought about it for a second.

"The whole school's going," he said. I gave in.

"Fine. I'll go," I replied.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in like forever! I totally forgot about this! Anyways, the party's coming up, and Dani's going with Carson which Jack will obviously not be happy about! Anyways, please read and review! I love all your reviews!**_


End file.
